Entering the Clone Wars
by Savvyman52
Summary: What happens when an unsuspecting teen from earth is taken into an altered version of our earth and then thrown into a war that he didn't believed to be real. It means a new adventure in the Star wars universe.
1. Diego

**Commander-Ookami: Attention! Welcome maggots to my 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' Fanfic. Now, if you've read my other fanfics, and your wondering why I'm starting a new fanfic of a different series, then I'll explain. The reason is because of the third season of the Clone Wars series is coming out soon, and I got inspired to create my own story. Also because of the other story's on fanfiction, as well as the severe lack of stories that involve a person getting transported into the Clone Wars universe.**

**Note: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or the the Star Wars series, they belong to George Lucas. I only own the idea to create this story and it's OC's.**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

No wait... actually it was here and not too long ago.

There is a little blue planet of water and large bodies of land on it's surface. It is the third planet closes to it's sun, in a solar system that had eight planets and a dwarf planet orbiting around the sun, as well as the only planet sustaining life across it.

On this little blue planet, there lives a young man who would unknowingly be thrown into an alternate version of his reality, and then flung into a war he didn't believe to actually exist.

"Man, what a day!" a teenage boy with light brownish skin, Hispanic origins, had said in an exhausted manner. "I thought this day would never end. Now I can go home and relax. Until next week, that is."

It was warm afternoon as the summer heat was still lingering, of the last days of august before the fall season, and boys and girls from all ages were returning home from the grueling hours spent of their first weeks of school for the weekend. Each with their own form of reactions, from being disappointed that the school day ended, to being relieved that the school day had ended.

The teenage boy with was one of the relieved one's. His name is Diego Torterra, a high school sophomore. At the age of 14, he had short brown hair with brown eyes, was wearing baggy blue denim shorts with a gray polo shirt that had a white skull and cross bones pattern splattered across the front.

Diego had made his way home, a two story house a couple of miles away from L.A., to find a package set in front of the door. Diego picked the package up and entered the house.

"I'm home!" he called out as he entered through the front door to announce he's home.

There was no response from within the house. All was silent.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Everyone's gone on that cruise. So I've got the place to myself." Diego said to himself as he realized his parents and older sister were gone because of a month long cruise they were taking the week after he started his sophomore year.

After he realized this, Diego dropped his backpack off onto the couch, turned the t.v. on, and sat onto the big lay-z-boy recliner with the package from the front porch in hand.

"Wonder who's package this is?" he said as he placed the package in front of him and looked over the address labeling. "Oh! It's addressed to me." he then began to open the box and rummaged through the Styrofoam peanuts to find a note inside.

"A note huh?" Diego said as he began to read the note.

"_Congratulations on being one of the few winning contest entrees of the Star Wars Mystery prize contest, here are your rewards_." was what had been written on the note.

"Oh that's right! I entered that contest during the summer. I almost forgot!" Diego exclaimed and went back to find what he had gotten. During the summer, a major contest was being held in shopping malls across the country. The contest required all participants to fill out a questionnaire about the star wars series and turned in with your address and zip code. The prizes were varied your score, some would win star wars toys and figurines, games and movie systems, or other Items that will be autographed by George Lucas. The grand prize was an all expenses paid trip to Hollywood to meet Lucas and take part in his next project.

Inside of the box was a book. But not just any ordinary book. The book was leather bound with a large gold colored 'Star Wars' labeled on the top half of the front cover and the colored symbols of the Galactic Republic (at the left), the Alliance Starbird (at the right), and the Jedi Order (in between the other two symbols) on the bottom half of the cover. In middle of the book was the black pen signature of George Lucas.

"A book huh? I was hoping for that grand prize." Diego stated in disappointment as he began to look through it.

Inside the book was ranged from printed to written words, and hand drawn to printed pictures of everything on the Star Wars series. Info on the characters, info on the vehicles, and info on the planets and systems. The book was a thorough guide about star wars.

"Awesome!" Diego exclaimed in delight before noticing that there was something else inside of the box.

Diego reached back into the box to pull out a hooded brown cape. The cape was obviously a Jedi cape. But unlike the stuff you get from costume shops and stores, this cape was made out of some Quality stuff. According to the note that was placed with the cape, the cape was made out a special fabric that's highly durable, waterproof, and light weight.

While Diego was admiring his prizes, he failed to notice that the T.v. was tuned to a news report about a unknown energy wave that will be passing through the earth from deep space. The report also stated that there is a chance that a rip through reality could occur at midnight tonight, but most unlikely. Before the report could continue, the channel was changed to cartoon network for a marathon of 'Star Wars the Clone Wars'.

As night had finally fallen, and reaching the midnight hour, Diego was fast asleep in his room. Silent in his peaceful slumber, unaware of an eerie glow that was illuminating everything in his room. Something was about to happen, and it was about to happen to him. In a blink of an eye the glow had gone to blindingly bright and everything inside had disappeared, including Diego.

**Commander-Ookami: Alright, first chapters up. Second one coming up next. please leave a comment**


	2. Welcome to Altered Earth!

As Diego was sleeping soundly in his bed, he was unaware of what was happening around him. In a blink of an eye, he and everything in his room had disappeared.

**Diego's P.O.V.**

I wake up with crash from rolling out of my bed, hitting the ground with a hard thud, and with a sleight pain-filled groan.

"Ugh... ow! That hurt, more so than usual."

After I noticed this, I figured out why by noticing that the carpeting that usually covered my room floor was replaced with dirt and grass. I also noticed the pain from rays of morning sunlight burning my eyes. I blocked my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. After which, I could see that I was no longer in my room. I was in a small clearing, surrounded by a thicket of trees and bushes, with everything from my room was scattered around me and my bed.

"Wha... what the... where am I!"

The grogginess from my tired body was soon replaced with energy from shock and surprise from waking up somewhere unknown to me.

"OK, OK, stay calm Diego. This is no time to panic, all you need to do is to remain calm and figure out where you are." I said to myself in an attempt to calm myself down.

I had moved out to the edge of the clearing and past through the thicket to find myself on a hillside that was overlooking a wide range. From where I was standing, I could see rows of houses in straight and curved patterns nearby, and in the distance away from the houses, I could also see what looked like a city with its tall towers. The city was Los Angeles. My house was built along a hillside slope, so I could tell because of the images of the towers I could see from my house as I was growing up. Although the buildings, and even the houses, seemed different with a shade of green added to there usual colors. I was also able to see my house wasn't too far from where I was. I was happy to see that I was still close to home that It made me think.

_'How did I get from there to here?'_

But before I could think about that, I had to get a change of clothes. I was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt with black and white striped pajama pants. So I made my way back to the clearing where my stuff is scattered around to get changed. Upon my arrival, I saw something that I didn't expect to see. A monkey on top of my dresser and holding something.

The monkey resembled that of a white-headed capuchin, except that Its fur pattern was also different. The white part of it's V-shaped fur around the head and upper torso was replaced with a light gray shading. Rings of the same coloring could also be seen on the sides of it's back with a thick dark gray line coming from the V-shaped fur pattern of the head down the middle of the back and to the end of the long tail.

The little monkey also noticed me and turned around to face me in response. It was then I noticed that it was holding a pair of my boxers in its little hands.

"Hey you! Hand over those boxers!" I demanded as I was rushing at the monkey.

The little 'Grey-head' (that what I'm calling it.) gave out a small screech in response and jumped off the dresser and ran. I chased it all around the clearing for about ten minutes, with the little guy holding my boxers in its tail, until I tripped and tried to grab it with my fall. Little Grey-head jump up and out of the way of my fall, leaving me to do a face plant on the ground. I managed to get my face out of the ground to look up and see that Grey-head had jumped... up to 30 feet over the tree's surrounding the clearing and disappeared! My jaw had dropped.

"Whoa!" I said in my moment of shock. "How did that happen!"

I couldn't believe what that Grey-head did. I kept thinking about it while I was changing into a all black shirt with a pair of army green Dickie pants and my black Vans. I then made a my way back to my house.

* * *

I finally had managed my way from the hill top to my house and neighborhood after 13 minutes of making my way through thick bushes and trees. I noticed that my house and the neighborhood had greatly changed since I saw them yesterday. The paint was worn away, concrete were broken and split, cars had rusted from age and were either turned over or had flat tires, glass windows were broken, and all the plant life from the gardens and lawns were growing uncontrollably. I entered through the front door, which was hanging by one of the hinges, and saw that everything was ruined.

"Hello! Anyone home!" I called out from within the house as I checked every room in the house. "Anyone anywhere?"

after I confirmed that there was no one in the house or in the neighborhood, I made my way out to check the other neighborhoods.

It was now 5 hours after I left my house to check the other neighborhoods with no luck of finding anyone. I even tried my cell phone to call my friends and family to hear where they were. I got no answer from any of them. It was now mid-day, I found some fruit and vegetables from the gardens of some of the houses, so I wasn't hungray. I also found some water bottles from the houses too.

I was currently in the downtown part of L.A., and much like my neighborhood, it had changed. The green coloring I saw from the hill was from the wild plant life of thick trees and vines growing on and inside the buildings.

I was trying to find anyone who can help me and tell me what's happened. Until I found a newsstand that had a variety of newspapers in readable condition attached.

"What's this? 'Apocalypse Imminent!' 'Earths last days are at hand!' 'World leaders gather to discuss Earths fate'. What?" I couldn't believe what I was reading. "Scientists of the world create galactic cruisers to transport earth's population off Earth to new inhabitable planet."

As I was reading the papers, I noticed that they were dated from 2010 to 2045! To think that Earth was now barren of human life and I was left all alone. How could this have happened? And why to me!

I was soon snapped out of my state of shock by the sound of a high-pitched screech being heard from a distance. I followed the sound to where it came from. It was the same Grey-head monkey that I encountered that took my boxers (It still had them) and it was cornered in a dead-end alley by a large cat-like creature. The creature was as big as a buffalo. It was a Liger with it's red tiger stripes and red lion mane, jagged spikes of bone were jutting from its shoulders, and 2 large saber tooth fangs protruding from the top of it's mouth. It was a real killer. But I couldn't just stand there and watch Grey-head get eaten by that thing. So I threw a piece of broken concrete at the creature and tried to get it's attention.

"Hey you buck-toothed freak! Over here!"

My calls got its Blood-red colored eyes on me and let out a growl in anger.

"Try picking on someone your own size!" I then threw another piece of concrete at it. Which got it more angry.

My plan worked, it wasn't going after Grey-head anymore, it was now going after me! I quickly ran away into 6 story building to try and get away and onto the fire escape stairway up to the roof. The 'Saber tooth Liger' was following behind and catching up with me. It even followed me up the stairs and nearly caught me by one of my vans. I managed to slip out of it and let it just chew on it instead of the rest of me. That little distraction didn't last long though. By the time I reached the top, it had me cornered on a ledge.

"Nice kitty, your a pretty kitty. I didn't mean what I said earlier about you, I was saying that about me!" I said to the razor fanged Liger while sweating in a panic as it was slowly moving closer to me. "This is it! I'm gonna die!"

Just as I thought it was going to pounce, a piece of broken concrete hit the liger on the head from behind. Both me and the Liger turned our heads to the side and saw that it was Grey-head with his hands holding pieces of concrete. Grey-head let out a fierce cry and threw the concrete pieces at the Liger. The Liger let out another growl.

While this was going on, I noticed that Grey-head was doing what I had done, Grey-head was distracting the liger. I used this to get around the liger and run away for the other side of the roof. The building was a very long length building that stretched out far. Grey head then ran in the same direction I was with the liger following behind. Grey-head was moving really fast and had gotten far ahead of me. He then made it to the edge of the other side and jump up and over, like earlier, to the 9 story building next door. He then turned back around from the ledge of the other building and let out a call that was telling me to jump.

"I can't jump that!" I said in response to the impossible suggestion that I could interpret while running for my life. "But I have no choice."

I was nearing the edge and was getting ready to jump. I placed my right foot on the ledge and pushed down with all my strength. As I did, I could feel this strange and new found power surging down my leg to the bottom of my foot. I was sent flying up 60 feet higher and had a hard landing next to Grey-head onto the roof of the 9 story building.

"Oof! Ugh... that heart, big time.. huh?" I managed to shake off a little of the pain to recall what I had just done. "Did I... just jump... up to 60 feet into the air?"

My attention was soon drawn away from my moment of disbelief by the sound of a loud crash and a roar filled with pain. I looked down the ledge of the building to find the liger had attempted to pounce at me and fell of to be skewered by spiked gate in the alley. The Saber tooth Liger was dead and I was still alive. The situation made me collapse onto my back and breathing heavily.

"I thought I was a goner. But I made it, and it was thanks to yo-" I was going to notion to Grey-head for helping me escape the liger, but he was gone from my side.

I searched the roof of the building to find him waving my boxers (yes he still held onto them) from the fire-escape ladder.

"Hey! You still have those!" I shouted at it and chased after it down the fire-escape and down the street.

* * *

I followed Grey-head all the way to the Staples Center, needles to say that it was in bad condition from years without proper care, and into the basket ball arena where Grey-head let out a form of a call. It was then and there that I met Grey-heads clan. They came in all shapes and sizes, from small as Grey-head to as big as a gorilla, all with the same fur pattern and color. They were all pretty interested in me as they came closer. I was soon face to face with very large one that seemed to resemble a gorilla with a long tail. It was as bigger than me and was packing heavy muscle power. I could tell because it managed to pick me up with only one hand (Of course I am pretty thin though) and had a strong grip. I guessed that this guy was the leader of the group. I was expecting it to try and hurt me by the glare it was giving me. It instead gave me a nearly bone crushing hug and a happy sounding cry. Soon all of them were giving the same cry and jumping around excitedly. I think I was being accepted as a new member.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." I said while still in the gripping hug of the big guy and with Grey-head on my head starting to groom my hair for insects.

**Commander-Ookami: All right folks, chapter 2 is now up and chapter 3 is next. I decided to go with a apocalyptic scenario for earths setting in the Star Wars universe. Please leave a comment and tell me of what you think of it so far. I promise that we'll get something from the star wars universe to show up in the next chapter.**


	3. They're Here!

**6 Months Later...**

Half a year had passed since Diego had first arrived in this alternate version of his earth. It was now nearing the end of February and the season was changing from winter to spring. Diego had been living really well during those Months. Well, he managed to stay alive during the first few months, at least. I also failed to mention this earlier, but the entire ecosystem of the area had changed from desert-like to jungle-like, so almost everything was covered with some plant life growing on it and had altered LA and it's crumbling buildings. Diego had to face various of new threats. Such as Saber tooth Ligers, giant insect that resembled their smaller versions, and even plant life that would have come from the Little Shop of Horrors. Luckily for Diego, he was getting help from his new 'family'.

Diego had been living with the Grey-head Clan as a new member, living inside of the Staple Center. They accepted Diego because he saved little Grey-head from becoming a snack to a Saber Tooth Liger. Also because he got the approval of the clan leader that Diego had decided to call 'Chief Kong'.

Chief Kong was the largest and the strongest of the clan. He was twice the side of a bodybuilder with muscles to match. Whenever he stood up on his legs, usually he would be knuckle-walking, he would reach a height of over seven feet. He basically had the look of a Eastern Lowland Gorilla, except for his fur pattern that resembled little Grey-heads and the long and thick tail.

I would guess that Chief Kong was a fully grown version of what the Grey-heads could become, and little Grey-head was a much younger version. There were a multiple number of the two version in the clan, as well as those who were in between that resembled chimps with tails. But all of them lived together and worked together to get through in the game of survival.

Diego was also playing his part of the survival game by scavenging through stores and building for useful things that could be used. When it came to food, he would search through super markets and stores for canned goods, or just pick fruit and vegetables that were growing locally. Searching for water also came easy with finding food. Diego, as well as other animals, would get his water from a flowing river that was formed from the city's sewer system that broke through the asphalt streets and flowed through and out of the city. He would also fish from that river as well. It would sound disgusting, but the water had been purified over the course of time that humans had last used it. Diego had also brought the timeless creation of fire back into his new life. He would set up empty oil drums filled with pieces of wood and paper into the Staple Center and set them on fire for warmth and light for him and the clan. So while they helped him, he would try and help them in return.

Diego's appearance had changed while he was living in Alter-Earth. Diego's once short brown hair had grown to shoulder length. His old clothes had gotten ripped, shredded, or chewed up while he was exploring and scavenging around the city by the local wildlife or plant life. Such as when his shoe was cheed by that Liger from chapter 2. He found a Camping/Military Surplus store one day and managed to find a more fitting set of clothes and equipment. He was now wearing a black T-shirt, woodland camo pants with a tan military utility belt (with pouches), and black combat boots. He was also wearing his brown Jedi cloak over his black shirt, he had managed to recover a few of his things from the hilltop clearing, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Diego had also managed to gain some survival skills while he was living his new life in this world. As well as new kind of skill. You see, ever since that fateful day when he first arrived, Diego had been trying to figure out how he could have made that amazing jump that saved him from either being the Ligers meal or becoming shish kabob from the spiked gates below. He remembered that there was some kind of energy passing through him at the moment he focused his strength into his legs. And ever since then, he's been trying to recreate that jump to master it. He would even study the movements from the Grey-Heads, who were masters at jumping, and replayed those movements in his head. He was making process at a slow rate that would sometimes end with him jumping at different hights. By the fourth month, he was able to get the hang of it, he even learned how to use it in small burst to make his movements faster. Diego noticed something familiar about this ability, as though he had heard of something like it before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Just beyond Earths atmosphere, a large and cylindrical form passes mars and slowly makes its way towards Earth. It was a Hardcell-class interstellar transport.

"Ma'am, our scanners show that the red planet has no natural resources that can be used and cannot sustain life." said a OOM command battle droid said in addressing a female figure on the bridge of the ship.

"Ugh! How disappointing, I was hoping this excursion would allow our forces to gain much needed resources for the war effort." the figure said in disappointment and frustration. "Continue scanning the other planets 147, this backwater system has to have at least one planet we can use."

"Yes Sir! Err... uh... Ma'am!" said the OOM command battle droid known as 147.

The female figure was a Neimoidian named General Bula Kaalu. She was a Neimoidian scientist, who was dressed in a long dark blue Chinese-style gown with zig-zagging patterns of yellow and dark green with silver tabs and a bulb-like headdress that bared a separatists symbol on the center of the brim, that was put in charge of this expedition to find resources in uncharted regions of space for the Separatists. She and her crew are now in the Milky way galaxy.

"General, scanners show that the next planet has a life sustaining atmosphere." said one of the OOM pilot battle droids set at one of the control stations of the bridge.

Once Bula heard this, she turned her attention to the screens that were placed around the bridge that showed visuals outside of the ship. On screen, there was a blue colored planet with regions of land dotted all over the surface.

_'Finally.'_ Bula thought to herself with a smirk of satisfaction before addressing to the OOM command battle droid from before "Make ready a scouting party, I will want a full report of your findings."

"Roger, roger." the OOM command battle droid responded before making his way out of the bridge.

It was at that very moment, that a cloaked figure hiding within the cargo bay of the ship was holding a small device in his hand. The figure activated the device, revealing it to be Imagicaster holoprojector, to show a hologram Image of an armored figure.

"We will be landing soon, track our coordinates and prepare to strike on my command." the cloaked figure said to the hologram figure.

"Yes sir General. We will arrive momentarily." the armored figure said with an Kiwi accent and faded out as the Imagicaster was turned off, leaving the cloaked figure to wait patiently to make his next move.

* * *

**Back on Earth...**

Diego was currently resting on the top of the U.S. Bank Tower. After exploring and climbing the steps of the 73 floors to the roof, he decide to finally stop and rest once he was at the top of the building. Whether Diego had used his mighty jumping abilities or not, it was still an exhausting climb.

"Climbing to the top of a 73-floor tower without the aid of elevators, yet another reason why I could hate this place." Diego said while laying flat on his back in between the one and two of the number 12 on the top of the building. "But, at least I can get a great view from up here."

While Diego was laying there and staring out to the sky, he noticed something in the distance. Diego squinted his eyes to get a better view. He could see that it was a dot coming closer and closer, and was getting bigger and bigger.

"What's that?" Diego then got out a small pair of binoculars that he was carrying with him in his belt pouches. "Is that... a rocket?"

What Diego saw did looked like a cylindrical shaped rocket that would looked to be almost as tall as the City National Plaza building. And as far as Diego could tell, the rocket was landing in the direction of the Dodgers stadium.

"Hmm... maybe... maybe that rocket has people on board! Maybe they can help me get back to my real home, back to my time!" Diego said excitedly. "Or at least give me some human company and bring me back to civilization."

With that in mind, Diego had rushed off the roof to the stairway to make his way back down the 73 floors to go to the direction of the Dodgers stadium and see rocket in person.

**Commander-Ookami: There we go, chapter 3 is up, and Separatist have arrived to Earth with an unexpected passenger on board. Please note that this part of the story takes place really early in the clone wars. I'm just letting you know. Please remember to leave a comment, they'll help, and I'll get chapter 4 up even sooner.**


	4. Separatists set up Shop

**Dodgers Stadium**

The entire stadium was left in a state of disarray from years of abandonment. Much like the other buildings and structures of Los Angeles, the entire stadium was covered with growing plant-life and was partially crumbled. It was a greener version of the Collisium of Rome. The stadiums parking lots were also in an altered state, with it's asphalt paving cracked up, cars that were parked were left to become small piles of scrap, and the painted bordering nearly faded out of existence. The area had remained undisturbed until now.

The Hardcell-class interstellar transport ship was descending at a slow and steady pace. All six the ships thrusters were blasting out heated exhaust that was spreading whirlwinds of heated air and dust across the parking lots. The ship had extended all three of its landing legs, which are located on the underside of the ship, to allow a steady landing onto the spacious and nearly emptied parking lot. After it did so, a large platform was lowered down by thick metal arms extending from the center underside of the ship and in between the three landing legs. This was a turbolift, a sort of advanced version of a elevator, and it was lowering down Bula with groups of twenty B1 battle droids, ten B2 super battle droids, and nine droidekas.

"I want all of you to be on alert for any possible threats or for any inhabitants, and report on whatever you find." Bula announced to the droids as the platform had reached the concrete. She then pointed off to the direction of Los Angeles. "You are to scout the surrounding area. Then, you are to make your way towards those tall structures, it appears to be a city of some sort, and continue scouting there. Report back once your done."

The droids replied with their usual "Roger, roger." saying and went off into separate groups of three in all directions. The B1 and B2 droids made the groups consisting of one B2 and two B1's. While the droidekas made groups consisting of three droidekas. As the 13 groups left, Bula stayed behind to wait for the next group of droids coming down the turbolift while eying a nearby structure. She then turned around to the next group of droids as they reached the concrete.

"The rest of you will stay with me to set up a base of operations Inside of that structure," Bula stated while pointing towards the Dodgers Stadium.

Like the previous group of droids, these droids also replied with their signature line, except for one.

"Um, excuse me Ma'am, but where should we set up the equipment?" the B1 droid asked while pointing to the metal crates that were on top of a few hovering repulsorlift cargo carriers.

"Place them aside, until we have determined that the structure is safe." said Bula.

"Roger, roger." The droid replied and turned to direct the droids that were with the cargo placements. "We'll drop the equipment aside for now until ready."

"Roger, Roger." all the droids said in unison as they pushed the carriers off to the side and await for further orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the stadium, Bula's group of droids were combing through all areas of the stadium. From the seats, to the locker rooms, and even through the restrooms. While Bula stood on the pitchers mound.

"This structure appears to have been a stadium of some sort. Probably for some sort of sporting event." Bula started to speak to herself as she noticed the stadiums wide range of seats and the grass and dirt field, that had grown with weeds of all sizes, had barely visible white lines that formed a diamond shape. She had also noticed that some of the droids that were in the dugouts, were holding aged equipment that consisted of a glove, a metal or wooden club, and a ball of leather and red thread.

"Excuse me Ma'am" said OOM command battle droid 147 as he approached Bula. "We've secured the structure."

"Excellent, post guards around the building and have the equipment set up here on the field, we'll make this our base." Bula ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" #147 then left to carry out the orders.

Outside of the stadium, with the crates of equipment in waiting, the B1 droids were either sitting or slouching as they were still waiting for the orders to set up the equipment. Until #147 had arrived, and they all stood in attention.

"We've been given orders to unload the equipment inside, so we're making this building our base. Set up the equipment on the field inside." #147 ordered.

"Roger, roger!" the droids responded and went to move the carriers. leaving #147 to go back inside.

While the B1 Droids were getting set to move the crates, one of them noticed something wrong with one of the crates.

"Hey CS-203! Take a look at this!" The B1 droid called out to another droid named CS-203.

"What is it DC-901?" CS-203 replied and walked over to droid DC-203.

"Looks like one of the crates was already opened." Droid DC-203 said while pointing at one of the crates placed on his carrier. The top of the crate was slid-opened. "Like something opened the box from the inside and got out."

"Your wiring must be crossed. There's nothing in these box except tools and computer parts." Droid CS-203 said as he was giving a logical explanation for the opened crate. "It's not like the equipment could just get up and walk away! It probably wasn't closed all the way and just opened up by accident when it was moved."

"Ah, yeah that makes more sense. Your probably right." DC replied in agreement.

"Of course, I am a CS-series droid, and you DC droids don't exactly have the highest processor power." CS said with a sense of pride.

"Yeah, we don't have the-" CS stopped in mid sentence as he noticed the insulting remark. "Hey!"

Unbenounced to the droids, the cloaked figure from the ship had hid himself in the crate and had jumped out of it before they had to move them to the stadium, and he was now rushing off towards the city.

_'Since the Valor won't arrive till later, I might as well do a little exploring while I'm here. Starting at that city, might as well find out if there are any inhabitants.'_ The figure thought to himself as he hopped his way with incredible speed towards the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, again, back at the U.S. Bank Tower, otherwise known as the Capital source building. Diego had finally reached the main floor and was completely exhausted.

"Huff-huff, pant-pant" Diego was breathing hard while he was leaning on a wall next to the stairs. "Who ever said coming down the stairs of a building was easier than going up, obviously didn't go down 73 floors!"

After he managed to catch his breath, he then rushed himself out of the build through the broken glass windows that surrounded the entrance and headed around the building down South Hope St with his increased speed, and in 20 minutes, he arrived at the crossing point where South hope St turned into North hope St and noticed something out of the ordinary. he noticed a trio of tall and thin figures, one was bulky and the other two were skeletal-like. In reaction, he had ducked behind the remains of a bus and observed from behind in caution. At first Diego thought it could be the visitors from the rocket he saw earlier, but then he managed to get a good look at them and noticed that they weren't human. They seemed really familiar to him.

"Hey, I think I saw something" one of the skeletal figures said in a monotone-nasally voice.

"What is it?" said the other skeletal figure with the exact same sounding voice as the other figure.

"I don't know. It ducked behind that large broken down vehicle ahead of us." the first skeletal figure said while pointing at the broken down bus that Diego was hiding behind.

_"Uh-Oh! They noticed me."_ Diego thought to himself, unsure of whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Go check it out." said the Bulky figure to the Skeletal figure that noticed Diego in a much lower monotone voice. "If it moves, kill it, we'll have it examined by the general."

_"I don't like the sound of that." _ Diego said in grimace.

"Roger, roger" the two skeletal figures said in unison.

_"Roger, roger? I've heard that before, and I recognize those three..."_ Diego thought as a light bulb ding in his head. _"Those are Separatist battle droids."_

Diego began to worry as the two B1 Droid were coming closer._  
_

**Commander-Ookami: OK, I finally managed to get this chapter up. Sorry, it took longer than I had hoped it would. I had gotten an inspiration for another fanfic a different series and it was difficult for me to focus on this story without having to end up with a new idea for the other story popping up in my head. Not to mention the third season of the Clone Wars had just came out, so I couldn't miss that. Anyways, I'll have to juggle this story and the new fanfic to get myself in order. Please leave a comment and I'll get back to work.**


	5. What!

As the two B1 droids were drawing closer toward where Diego was hiding, behind the remains of a bus, Diego was trying to sort out the event that had occurred up to this point.

Diego was originally in his bed at home, fast asleep, only to wake up in a altered version of earth. He was, as far as he knew, the only person left on the entire planet. Everyone else had evacuated the planet years ago. He had to survive the past six months as a concrete jungle version of Tarzan, living in the remains of Los Angeles that has been overrun with mother natures warped creations of beasts and plants. Along the way, he had discovered a strange new ability that he didn't think was possible, he could jump to great heights and move with great bursts of speed. All thanks to some kind of power that he allows to flow through him, unknown to where it comes from. One day, as he goes up the tallest building in Los Angeles, he notices a large rocket landing nearby and rushes off towards it in hopes of finding human life. However, as he made his way down the street at the half way point, he finds something he'd never expect. Diego finds, not people, but three Separatist battle droids. This made Diego realize something, he's not only on a altered version of earth, he's on a version of earth in the Star Wars universe! And now, he's about to come face to metal face plate with three droids who are going to kill him!

_'Oh man! What am I gonna do! What am I gonna do!'_ Diego thought as he was panicking as the shadows of the two B1 droids were visible as they were going around the bus.

However, just before the droids themselves were visible, Diego pulled the hood of his brown Jedi cloak over his head and took off by jumping over the bus and landing behind the droids to run down the street in a burst of speed. The three droids only manage to see a brown cloak before losing visual on it when it ran down the street. This left them in a state of silence.

"What was that?" said the B2 battle droid as it broke the silence.

"I don't know. But I think I saw a brown cloak." One of the B1 droids said in response.

"Me too, but it seemed familiar somehow." The second B1 battle droid said as he tried to recall where he's seen a brown cloak before. It wasn't until after a moment that a small bulb in his head lit up. "Hey I know!"

"Know what?" The first B1 asked.

"Well..." The second B1 battle droid hesitated as he was trying to get his explanation out. "Either I've got a fried circuit or... that was a Jedi that just ran by!"

The First B1 battle droid and the B2 battle droid were surprised to hear the idea of one of thier most deadliest threats had just past them. But after a moment of processing the idea the three of them had agreed.

"Let's report in the news." said the B2 battle droid as he reached for the holo communicator he had on him.

"The Generals not going to like this." sighed the first B1 droid.

* * *

**Back at the Dodgers Stadium...**

The entire parking lot area was surrounded by B1, B2, and Droidekas droids posted around the building and patrolling the entire parking lot. Droids were also Inside the stadium, patrolling the halls. On the field, a large marquee tent had been set up that covered most of the field, and inside was Bula sitting in a large throne-like seat with a few B1 battle droids viewing various monitors around her. One of the droids, OOM Command battle droid 147, approached her with news.

"General, one of our scouting units have just reported in." 147 said as he addressed Bula.

"Have they found anything on this planet?" Bula asked in hopes of finding more on this unknown planet.

"Um, well, no they haven't found anything about the planet. In fact, most of the scouting groups haven't found much of anything." 147 replied in a cautious manner ove the dissapointing news.

"Oh? I see, well then... **What is it?**" Bula had yelled out as she gave great disappointment of her droids incompetence.

"Unit 8 has reported spotting a unknown figure!" 147 shouted in reaction to his superiors frightening tone. Bula took the news in for a moment.

"A native life form?" Bula asked with much enthusiasm.

"Not sure, but according to the unit, it was described to be a Jedi!" 147 said with emphasis on the last part of the explanation.

"A Jedi! Here?" Bula said in surprise and shock.

"Yes Ma'am. The figure was described to have been a humanoid life form wearing a brown hooded cloak as it rushed past the unit with great speed." 147 responded as he flinched from Bula's reaction.

Right after the word Jedi was announced, a series of repeats and Uh-Oh's were heard in the background from the droids inside the tent. The news of a Jedi was most troubling and upsetting for the droids. Especially how the droids were well aware of what a Jedi could do to a droid. Bula had noticed this and was able to understand the feeling as well, a Jedi could cause major problems for her as well. Taking a handkerchief out of her pocket, she wiped off a drop of sweat from her brow, and regained her composure.

"Well, it's too soon to assume that there is a Jedi on this planet, chances are that's just a local inhabitant that the droids have mistaken for a jedi. Never the less, we should take caution of this situation, we have to know for sure." Bula then brought her attention towards 147. "Have all scouting units be on alert for this hooded figure. Have it brought in for questioning, andif it proves itself to be a jedi, bring it dead or alive. As well as up the security around the base."

"Yes General." 147 saluted. He then turned and set off to fulfill his orders.

* * *

**Back in Los Angeles**

Once Diego had managed to get the droids out of view, he had stopped to catch his breath after his close encounter. He had also taken the time to recall what had just happened.

"Those were Battle Droids back there, but how? Why? When?" Diego had started to bombard himself with questions that he couldn't answer or figure out. "I mean, what's going on Here?"

Just as he was doing so, Diego was interrupted by a voice calling out in attention.

"Hey! There It is! There's the unknown life form!"

**Commander-Ookami: Chapter five at last. Thought you guys had waited long enough for the next chapter, sorry for making you wait. I was preoccupied with thinking up updates for my other stories. Chapter six is coming up next, with the identity of the mysterious figure from the previous chapters. Please review and comment.**


End file.
